


red, taylor swift

by 716ag



Series: rini songfic collection [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song: Red (Taylor Swift), Songfic, cloud song, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/716ag/pseuds/716ag
Summary: when you date your best friend, you know each other almost too well.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: rini songfic collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679314
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	red, taylor swift

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i decided to revamp the way i post my songfic collection so forgive me for reposting this!  
> the lyrics this drabble is based on are in italics at the top!

_memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

— —

It’s a funny thing when you start dating someone you’ve been best friends with since kindergarten. Nini Salazar-Roberts and Ricky Bowen have know each other for as long as they could possibly remember. Their earliest memories are with each other, playing on the playground at school and watching Cars and Ice Princess while cuddling on the couch.

When you have been best friends with someone for so long, you start to memorize things about them. Nini knew he fell 12 times before he landed his first kickflip on the skateboard he got for his 10th birthday. She knew he cried the first time he saw The Choice when they were 13. She knew that his favorite lunch was a blueberry bagel with peanut butter on it, carrot sticks, and jello but that his mom rarely ever packed his lunch so he normally had to buy the nasty school cafeteria food. Everyone knew that his all time favorite movie was the original Avengers because of his Marvel Stan account but only she knew it was really because that was the only movie he ever saw with both of his parents. She knew that he owned exactly seven hoodies and that three of them were permanently in her closet. She knew he thought of Big Red as his brother and he was the only one that knew his real first name.

Ricky knew that Nini made $17.80 on the day he crashed into her lemonade stand. Everyone knew Nini spoke in a British accent when she got nervous but only he knew she learned how to speak that way by watching Peppa Pig when she was little. He knew that when she was 12, she begged her moms for a puppy but they said no because she couldn’t keep one of the 13 goldfish she had ever owned alive for more than three weeks. He knew she loved ranch on pizza but hated it on salads. He knew she lost her first tooth when she was four and that freaked her moms out because they didn’t know it could happen so early. He knew that she had three of his hoodies in her closet and only wore them when she was sad or when she was writing a song.

They were in her bedroom and she was at her desk working on Mazarra’s physics homework while Ricky laid on her bed strumming random melodies on her ukelele. She was finishing up a circuit problem when the melody Ricky began to play caught her attention.

“You remember that?” She asked as he played the chords to her infamous cloud song.

He just nodded as he began to softly sing the lyrics. She set her pencil down, closed her eyes, and lost herself in his voice.

As he strummed the last chord, she opened her eyes and saw him leaning against her headboard. “Of course I remember it. How could I ever forget the words of my favorite Nini Salazar-Roberts original?” He whispered.

He smirked at her as she got up and crawled onto her bed. Snuggling into his chest, he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. They knew each other like they knew the back of their own hand.

But when they started dating, they began to memorize things about each other in a much different way. Like how Nini began to memorize the curve of Ricky’s hairline when she had her hand on the back of his neck while she kissed him. Or how he knew she would always hold her breath as he leaned in, whether it was to peck her cheek or rest his forehead against hers. She knew that his eyes always get glassy when he says “I love you”. He memorized the exact location of the spot behind her ear that tickled her when he kissed it because that giggle of hers is different than any other laugh she has, and he loves it. He knows that when they see each other in the hallway, her smile immediately reaches her eyes and that’s what makes his heart stop.

They flipped the TV in Nini’s room on and began to watch the movies they watched as kids. At some point, Nini’s moms checked on them and had found them asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. Pulling a blanket from the basket in the corner of the room and throwing it over the pair, Dana whispered to Carol, “Remember the first time we did this? When they were seven?”

Flashbacks of the two flooded their minds. “Just the same old routine with them.” Carol said as they closed the door to Nini’s room.


End file.
